


No More Than Five Seconds

by JTxBojan



Series: Five Seconds [4]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a test back from Mr. Tomlinson, Harry finds an extra sheet of paper with his test where Louis has written down all the kinky things he wants to do to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Than Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the AU Five Seconds series, as requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this is re-posted.

"So how do you think you did, Harry?” 

Zayn’s question brought Harry out of the trance-like state he had just been in, having been staring at their history teacher, Louis, who had just walked down the hallway while being seemingly caught in a discussion with one of his co-workers, and Harry hadn’t been able to not stare at the way those beige, tight-fitting pants clung to his ass so very perfectly.

Shaking his head, Harry tore his gaze away just as Louis disappeared into the classroom, his colleague continuing down the hall, closed his mouth that he hadn’t realised had fallen open and turned his head to look at Zayn.

“Huh?” Was all Harry managed to reply with, not having fully registered Zayn’s question as his mind had been occupied with other thoughts.

“I said: How do you think you did?” Zayn repeated himself, raising an eyebrow at the lost expression he saw on Harry’s face.

Harry frowned in confusion.

“How do I think I did on what?” He asked, not understanding what Zayn was referring to.

His question made Zayn roll his eyes and he closed his locker.

“How do you think you did on the history test we took last week? I think Mr. Tomlinson is going to give us the results back today.” He explained, and Harry’s face lit up slightly in understanding.

“Oh!” He erupted, as if he had just made sense of airplanes managed to fly and Zayn failed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. Okay, I guess?” Harry offered. Zayn just shrugged his shoulders.

“How about you?” Harry asked when it was obvious Zayn wasn’t going to say anything.

“No clue.” He simply said just as Liam came up behind him silently, leaning his head in and whispering into Zayn’s ear.

“Boo.” 

Whether it was the sudden sound of Liam’s voice itself, or the unexpected feel of Liam’s breath against Zayn’s ear that made Zayn react the way he did, Harry didn’t know. Either way, Zayn jumped half a foot in the air and let out a loud shriek that nobody would have thought could come out of his mouth, and that Zayn would bluntly deny having let out when it was brought up in the future.

“Son of a fucking cock sucking whore riding a bike over the Atlantic, Liam!” Zayn shouted as he turned around, his choice of words so absurd and typical Zayn that Harry and Liam couldn’t help but burst out into fits of laughter.

Zayn’s loud words was heard by most of the students in the hallway and they all erupted into chuckles, Niall, who was now walking towards them, laughing so hard that he had to stop and crouch forward to keep himself from falling over in his hysterics.

Zayn just frowned, his arms folded displeased across his chest as he waited for the laughter echoing through the entire university hallway to die down, which took several minutes. 

Harry was gasping for air as he finally stopped laughing and Liam was clutching his sides.

“Ow! Dammit, Zayn, you make me laugh so hard my sides hurt!” Liam chuckled, his words making Zayn respond with nothing but a simple huff. 

“Seriously though, mate, where do you even come up with those things?” Harry asked as he had finally regained enough air to his lungs to be able to form a sentence without having to gasp for breath.

“Shut up.” Zayn muttered under his breath, his arms still folded stubbornly across his chest.

Niall had made his way over to them now and despite the fact that the Irishman was still chuckling he had regained most of his composure and had now straightened himself back up. 

“Such bad words coming from such a pretty mouth.” Niall teased and he was rewarded with a light punch in the bicep given to him by Zayn.

“No need to get violent, Malik.” Niall grinned, rubbing the now sore spot on his arm. Zayn just flipped him off and Niall turned his attention to Harry. 

“You guys have World History now?” Niall asked, watching as Harry nodded his head. 

“Yeah, with Mr. Tomlinson. Please, explain to me again why you chose English Literature over World History?” Harry replied. 

He had never understood Niall’s interest in English literature, especially not when the class was with Mrs. Mullingham, quite possibly the crankiest old woman known to man. Harry had never seen even the smallest of smiles on that woman’s lips and she was known for being terribly strict with giving out good grades and top students were often left disappointed and utterly confused by the grades they were given by Mrs. Mullingham. 

“I’ve told you before: I just think it’s interesting.” Niall explained.

“But Mrs. Mullingham is a witch!” Liam shot in, disbelief coating his voice as he spoke. He shared Harry’s opinion of her and his confusion as to why Niall could possibly bring himself to sit through her classes.

“Yeah, I know. But I like the subject, so I’ll live with the teacher.” Niall said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Unlike some people, I don’t take classes just because I’m crushing on the teacher.” He continued, looking at Harry in a not-at-all discreet way, making Harry blush.

“Yeah, speaking of which: How’s your hopeless thing for Mr. Tomlinson going, Hazza?” Zayn asked, his trademark smirk back on his face now that he was no longer sulking over the way Liam had scared him and the way they had all laughed at his reaction to it. 

Harry’s cheeks reddened further. Nobody had any idea that he was actually dating Louis Tomlinson and that he had done so for quite some time now, and Harry wasn’t sure if that was why he always blushed whenever anyone mentioned his “crush” on his teacher.

“For your information, I signed up for World History before I had even heard of Mr. Tomlinson, thank you very much.” Harry said, trying to sound unbothered by Niall and Zayn’s comments, but failing miserably, much to their amusement.

“Maybe so. But Mr. Tomlinson is the reason as to why you haven’t complained about how much you hate the subject like you always did when we had Mrs. Darren.” Liam pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and it resulted in Harry letting out a frustrated groan.

“I hate all three of you.” He mumbled, and they all looked like they were about to protest when the bell rang. 

“Saved by the bell.” Niall teased as he waved at the three of them before heading down the hall towards the classroom for the English Literature lesson he had this period while Harry, Zayn and Liam walked in the opposite direction towards Mr. Tomlinson’s classroom.

Upon entering the classroom, Harry caught Louis’ eye and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips as Louis’ green eyes sought out his own green ones. The tiniest hint of a smile played across Louis’ lips before it quickly vanished, Louis being a lot better than Harry was at masking his interest. But Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on him as he made his way to the back of the classroom to his usual seat and Harry couldn’t help but bite his lip at the way he knew Louis was discreetly watching him. 

When Harry had taken his seat, he met Louis’ gaze again for a very brief second before the teacher picked up a stack of papers from his desk and turned his attention to the entire class.

“I assume most of you remember the test you had last week.” Louis said, waiting for the unavoidable groans that erupted from a lot of the students that always came when a test was being mentioned. And sure enough, there it was. Louis smiled.

“Oh, don’t be so enthusiastic, guys.” He said, his voice sarcastic and amused at the same time. “I have your tests here, graded and everything, and I’ll just go right ahead with giving them out so you won’t have to be waiting miserably for them.” Louis continued as he headed down the row closest to the window, apparently already having the tests arranged in the order the students were seated in the classroom. 

Louis made his way past the desks, putting down test after test on every desk he passed.

“I must say, I was not so pleasantly surprised by some of your grades this time…” Louis said just as he reached Zayn’s desk, holding out the test for him to take. “I know you don’t like French people, Zayn, but ‘I’m English and I hate the French, therefore I will refuse to answer this question’ is not a valid reason to put down as your answer to every question about Napoleon.” Louis said with an amused smile, which Zayn returned with a massive grin as he took the papers Louis held out to him. 

Louis’ comment made the rest of the class chuckle because the answer was so typical Zayn that it shouldn’t even be funny. But it was. Everything about Zayn was funny, really.

“However…” He continued as he continued his walk, handing Liam back his test before turning around to head back up the second row of students. He stopped by Harry’s desk, which was at the very back of the row and handed him his papers. 

“I was also pleasantly surprised by some of you.” He said with a small smile as he handed Harry his test back. “Well done, Mr. Styles.”

Harry looked at his test, a big “A” circled on the first page and he grinned up at Louis. 

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson.” 

Louis just nodded and continued back up the row.

Harry wasn’t surprised about the grade he got. He knew Louis would never give him a grade he didn’t deserve despite their relationship, which was a good thing. It meant that Harry knew that every grade he got was deserved. And he knew he had deserved that A. He had studied for days beforehand and could have quoted every page he had read on the day of the test. He had ended up needing two more sheets of paper, each sheet having four blank pages that Harry had easily filled with the information he had studied.

He had never cared about World History, but ever since Louis took over as their teacher, he had wanted to do well. He wanted to impress Louis and had decided he would work hard to do just that. And it was really paying off.

Opening the three folded sheets of paper, Harry wanted to see if there was anything Louis had commented on that he should have rephrased or answered differently, and he was surprised when he saw a single sheet of paper in the middle of his own.

The handwriting was not his own and he quickly knew that by the flawless curves and curls on the letters the handwriting was Louis’. He looked around the classroom for a moment, making sure nobody was looking before he turned his attention back to the paper, keeping it hidden between his own as he studied it.

Louis never left any comments or messages in his tests that weren’t related to the test itself in case somebody else would for some reason get their hands on Harry’s test, so the fact that he had now left an entire sheet of paper there was unexpected and unusual, but also thrilling.

As Harry let his eyes take in the words written on the paper, he had to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat.

****_“10 things I want to do to you:_  
1\. Tie you to my bed by your hands and feet, and have my wicked way with you until we both pass out.  
2\. Cover every inch of your body in chocolate ice cream and lick it all off.  
3\. Have you dress up women’s lingerie and make you scream like a woman.  
4\. Have you sneak out of class with me and fuck you in the bathroom.  
5\. Take you out to a cosy restaurant, “accidentally” drop a fork to the floor, duck under the table and suck you off right there.  
6\. Keep you tied up in bed for 24 hours with a cockring on and a vibrator inside of you the entire time before I will finally replace the vibrator with my own cock and fuck you until I come. /Then/ I’ll remove the cockring and allow you your release.  
7\. Put a collar around your neck and attach a leash to it while you fuck me while I use the leash to control you.  
8\. Meet you before class and jack you off until you’re on the brink of coming. Then I will leave you hanging and tease you throughout my entire class until you can’t stand it anymore and come in your pants.  
9\. Discreetly finger you at a public location until you come.  
10\. Bend you over the desk and fuck you in the principal’s office. 

**_By “want” I of course mean “will” ;)_ **

**_Oh, and Harry… Let’s do number 4 right now._ **

**_\- Louis x”_ **

It took all of Harry’s willpower to not let out a whimper as he read the list Louis had written for him.

His eyes flew up to meet Louis’ gaze, which was fixated on him as he had now finished handing out the tests. The other students were occupied with scanning through their own sheets of paper and nobody noticed the intense look in Louis’ eyes.

Harry had to swallow hard again.

Louis raised a questioning eyebrow and it didn’t take long for Harry to understand that he was getting that look because of the last part of the list Louis had written him. Taking a deep breath, Harry simply nodded his head, watching as a wide grin spread across Louis’ face.

“Alright class, I have to step out for a bit as I’m needed to supervise an on-going exam in another class for a few minutes while Mr. Lawrence takes care of an incident that happened between two of his students earlier today. I will…” Louis was cut off as there was a knock on the door. “One moment.” He said as he headed over to the door, opening it and listening to what the student outside had to say. He nodded, thanked the student before he turned back to face the class.

“Mr. Styles, you’re wanted in the principal’s office. There’s apparently an important call for you there that obviously can’t wait to be taken until after my class.” He explained, his voice sounding slightly irritated, making Harry’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and the other students cast Harry a questioning and worried glance.

“Principle Hargrove isn’t very fond of having to entertain people he doesn’t know on the phone for long, Mr. Styles, so I suggest you get a move on before he gets too annoyed and dismisses whoever is so desperate to talk to you.” Louis said after Harry just stayed in his seat, not moving even an inch. 

After Louis had spoken, however, Harry finally got a move on and stood from his seat, returning Liam’s gaze that clearly asked “ _Has something happened?_ ” with his own “ _How the fuck should I know?_ ” look before he disappeared to the front of the class, past Louis and through the open door, heading down the empty hall in the direction of the principal’s office. 

“I’ll be back in no more than 20 minutes and by the time I get back, I expect you all to have finished the assignments I’ve written on the board.” Louis said to the rest of the students, watching as they all quickly set about opening their books to do the assignments. 

With that, Louis left the classroom, closed the door behind himself and headed after Harry. He caught up with him just as Harry was about to pass by the bathrooms and Louis grabbed a hold of his arm, pushing the door open and pulling him inside.

“What the…” 

Harry’s words were cut off as he was pushed back against the door and Louis’ lips came crashing against his own. Almost on instinct Harry’s hands came up to tangle themselves in Louis’ hair as Louis’ tongue worked his lips apart and slipped into his mouth.

A soft moan escaped past Harry’s lips as his own tongue danced with Louis’ in a soft battle for dominance. The softness was quickly replaced by desperation, however, and Louis quickly managed to battle Harry’s tongue into submission, pointing out his victory by sucking Harry’s tongue into his own mouth, making another moan erupt from the younger man while Louis also drove his hips roughly forward against Harry’s.

“Louis…” Harry gasped when Louis finally had to pull back for air, his lips red and swollen from the hard kisses, his hair pleasantly messy from the grip Harry’s hands still had in it.

Louis merely shook his head and grabbed a hold of Harry’s hips, pulling him away from the door and turning him around, walking him backwards towards one of the empty stalls.

“Shut up. We don’t have more than 10 minutes before we need to be done and I will have to spend the next 10 minutes icing my lips to make the swelling go down and fix my hair and clothing, which will undoubtedly both be in a complete mess by the time we finish, then I will have to be back in class.”

Louis rushed words were finished with Harry pushing Harry into a stall, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them before Harry suddenly found himself pressed face first against the door. 

His cock was already straining in his pants, Louis’ list and his rough, demanding behaviour right now having an unbelievable effect on him. 

Harry braced himself against the door by placing the palms of his hands against the cold wood as Louis pressed up against his back, allowing Harry to feel just how turned Louis was himself as Louis rolled his hips, causing the hard bulge in his tight pants to press against Harry’s clothed bum.

“You want this, don’t you Harry? You want my cock inside of you.” Louis whispered, his breath warm against Harry’s ear as he spoke. Harry shivered and nodded his head.

“Y-yes…” He gasped, pushing back to feel more of Louis against him. His action made Louis growl, and the sound made Harry’s cock twitch almost desperately in his now way too tight jeans.

“Such an impatient slut for me, aren’t you…” Louis’ growled words weren’t a question, it was merely a statement and Harry could only nod as Louis reached around his waist, undid his button and zipper, and yanked Harry’s jeans down along with his boxers in one swift motion. 

A gasp made its way past Harry’s lips as the rather chilled air in the bathroom hit his now naked skin and he failed to supress a shiver. 

Next he could hear Louis unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, and within seconds Harry felt Louis’ naked and fully hard cock rub between his bum cheeks, a soft moan slipping past Louis’ lips as Harry clenched his cheeks around Louis’ cock. 

“So tight already…” Louis breathed against Harry’s ear as he rubbed his cock up and down between Harry’s cheeks for what seemed like an eternity. Harry was already desperate and ready, despite not having been prepared. Louis had been inside of him so many times by now that the pain of being entered without any type of preparation disappeared within a few seconds. 

“Louis…” Harry’s gasp was pleading. “Please, just… Just fuck me already…” 

That was all Louis needed to hear.

Reaching down with a hand, Louis grabbed a hold of his own erection, using his other hand to reach around Harry’s waist again and grasp his, stroking him slowly with that hand as he used his other to guide the head of his own erection against Harry’s tight entrance. 

“As you wish…” Louis whispered directly into Harry’s ear, giving Harry’s throbbing member a firm squeeze just as he thrust his hips forward, effectively burying himself all the way inside of Harry in one hard movement.

The intense feeling of being filled was painful at first, Harry breathing deeply to try and relax, but as always, the pain quickly gave way for the pleasure as Harry relaxed around Louis’ length. Louis didn’t wait any longer than that before he began to move, his thrusts hard and fast as he moved, reminding Harry that they really didn’t have much time.

Harry pushed his hips back against Louis, meeting Louis’ forward thrusts as he clenched tight around him, offering Louis more of that heavenly friction that made a deep-throated groan escape past Louis’ lips.

As his head fell forward, his forehead resting against the cold wooden door, Harry’s eyes clenched shut as he let out a quiet moan when Louis angled his thrusts slightly differently, causing his cock to push against his prostate just as Louis sped up the strokes on Harry’s throbbing cock. 

“That’s the spot, huh?” Louis’ voice was almost a soft purr in his ear and Harry nodded his head almost a little frantically, his obvious desperation making a low chuckle slip from Louis, though the chuckle was quickly replaced by a soft moan as Harry clenched particularly tight around his cock.

The action seemed to spur Louis on, and he increased the pace and strength of his thrust, matching the movements of his hips with the movements of his hand around Harry’s cock as he continued to angle for, and hit, Harry’s prostate with every single thrust. 

Louis’ free hand found its way up into Harry’s dark curls and he tugged, hard, pulling Harry’s head back from the door and exposing his long neck to Louis. Taken advantage of the naked skin presented to him, Louis leaned in and sank his teeth deep into Harry’s skin where he knew Harry’s curls would cover the mark, and that was all Harry needed to get tipped over the edge.

He came with a muffled cry, his teeth sinking into his own lower lip to silence himself as his body trembled while he shot his cum all over Louis’ hand around him and the door in front of him, the spasms running through his body making Harry clench just that little bit harder, and he pulled Louis over the edge with him, the slightly older man coming with a moan that was muffled against Harry’s neck as he filled Harry up with his warm cum.

Louis continued to thrust, and Harry continued to push back until they had both fully ridden out their orgasms and their bodies were slowly beginning to come down from their high.

Pulling his softening cock out of Harry, the action causing a rather impressive amount of Louis’ cum to run down Harry’s thigh in the process, Louis pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s neck before he knelt down and licked up the traces of his own cum from Harry’s thigh, making Harry moan at the feel and thought of it. 

When he was sure Harry’s thigh was clean from the cum, Louis let go of Harry’s cock and straightened back up, bringing the hand to his lips and licking the cum from his hand, moaning at the salty taste of it. 

Harry didn’t see it, but he could hear what Louis was doing and he couldn’t help but let out yet another soft moan. 

Finally finishing up on cleaning his own hand, Louis pulled his own boxers and pants back up, straightened out his shirt before he pulled Harry back from the wall and did the same for him. Satisfied with his work, Louis leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a deep kiss that had them both moaning at the mingled taste of each other and gasping for air when they finally broke apart. 

Louis raised his arm and looked at the watch on his wrist.

“11 minutes… Well, that gives me 9 to make myself look presentable again before going back to class.” He noted, smiling as he turned his attention back to Harry. Harry smiled back at him and couldn’t resist as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. 

“You should go back now.” Louis said, reaching up with both hands to run them through Harry’s hair, watching as the curls quickly fell back into place, erasing all trace of what had just happened. “Though I’d suggest you try to keep your mouth hidden for a little while. Your lips are a bit puffy.” He continued, the smile still present on his lips as he spoke.

Harry nodded his head and reached up a hand of his own, gently cupping Louis’ cheek.

“See you in a few minutes then.” He said, this time leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose, making Louis chuckle.

“You will.” Louis agreed and with that, Harry turned, unlocked the stall door, opened it and slipped out, heading for the door leading out of the bathroom. 

Just as he reached out a hand to grab a hold of the handle, Louis’ voice stopped him.

“Harry?”

Harry turned his head, seeing Louis now standing by the mirror with his hands in his hair, trying to sort out the mess it was currently in.

“Yeah?” 

Louis turned his head sideways and caught Harry’s gaze, his eyes twinkling with something Harry couldn’t quite place.

“You’ll have no more than five seconds to get out of here unless you want me to forget everything else I wrote on that list.” 

Harry had the door slammed shut behind him before Louis could even finish his sentence.


End file.
